


No means NO!

by SleepyDF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDF/pseuds/SleepyDF
Summary: What if Jamie decided that Garnet just needs to get to know him and in doing so puts Sapphire in danger?





	No means NO!

Jamie kept thinking about what Garnet had said. He knew she’d said no and about having to know someone to be able to love them. Well maybe she’d say yes if she knew him! That thought is what made Jamie come to the conclusion that he should continue to woo Garnet and convince her to give him a chance to get to know him!

That’s why he found himself at Steven’s house this sunny afternoon. With flowers and a box of chocolates in hand. What he hadn’t planned on was the corrupted gem that attacked as soon as he showed up. 

Steven had noticed Jamie approaching along the beach and had gone out to meet him. He waved at Jamie from the porch. As Jamie waved back, Steven saw the huge beast rise out of the waves. It looked like one of the crab things that the gems had fought on previous occasions. Steven’s startled yell quickly brought all the gems bursting from the house. 

The gems raced past, flinging themselves from the porch rail to the beach below. Steven in his rush to join them managed to trip and fall. He was trying to get himself righted and into the fray below, but his legs seemed tangled together. That’s when he saw something go terribly wrong. 

Jamie for some reason jumped in front of Garnet causing her to miss her swing. Then the creature’s pincher clasped around Garnet’s arm. Even from here Steven could see the glitter of the blue gem in her palm as she struggled against the monster. He could tell that it was pressing ever tighter trying to crush her arm. The other gems were so focused on taking down the corrupted gem, that they didn’t immediately notice Garnet’s peril.

The sudden scream of “No! Don’t” was all the warning there was before Garnet shimmered and Ruby fell to the sand leaving Sapphire in the monster’s claw. Sapphire continued to struggle, but only for a moment before the poof that signaled her forced retreat.

The monster seemed almost surprised at the disappearance of its prey. Pearl used its confusion to get a solid hit in with her spear. The monster poofed and before it’s gem had even hit the ground, Ruby had reached Sapphire’s gem. She scooped the blue gem into her hands cradling it to her chest like the most precious thing in the world.

Steven was up and running reaching his friend’s side in moments. “Is she ok?” Steven asked of Ruby. Ruby was carefully caressing the gem in her hand looking for the slightest sign of a crack.

“Yeah. She looks ok.” Ruby sighed, relieved that there was no damage to her lover. 

A noise behind them made her turn and notice Jamie on the beach behind her. The red gem felt her anger blaze at the hapless human. She already felt that this was partly his fault and she wanted to know why he was here. She already had a good guess and it was doing nothing to cool her thoughts.

“What are you doing here?” She demanded.

“I, uh, I was coming to see Garnet.” Jamie replied weakly still shocked at what he’d just seen.

This confirmation only made the red gems temper get worse. “Why did you want to see us? We told you we weren’t interested!” The nerve of this human. That he hadn’t listened was bad, but to put Sapphire in danger! 

“I’d, um, I though maybe if she got to know me… I didn’t realize.” Jamie squirmed feeling the heat emanating from the red gem.

“You thought wrong. We’re not interested and you put Sapphire in harm’s way!” Ruby was really mad. The air shimmered around her from the heat coming off of her body. Much more and she’d make glass where she stood.

Steven realized that Jamie had really put his foot in it this time. Steven also realized that while the young man brought this on himself, he could probably use a rescue. Also, Steven was getting a bit worried for the blue gem in Ruby’s hands, and the state of the beach.

“Ruby! Sapphire is going to be okay! Jamie messed up, but I’m sure he didn’t mean her harm.” Steven pleaded trying to get Ruby’s attention, but it seemed that she wasn’t going to listen. He tried the last thing he could think of. “If you get too hot can you hurt Sapphire?”

Ruby had only half listened to Steven until that last. The fact that even she wasn’t sure if she could hit a temperature to hurt the cool blue gem forced her to rein in her flaring temper.

“Fine,” She hissed” but you stay away from my girl!” She pointed at Jamie. Then she spun and marched up to the temple. The screen door slammed behind her. Angry mutters and loud thumps could be heard coming from the house. 

The other two gems had bubbled the corrupt gem and were now trying to decide between following Ruby and helping Steven with Jamie. They both looked nervously up to the house. Each thump causing them to jump slightly with nerves. 

Steven looked at them and then up to the house. “You’d probably best go. Make sure she doesn’t burn it down or something.”

The others nodded and flinched again at a particularly loud bang. They headed off to the house leaving Steven and Jamie alone. 

“Are you hurt?”

“No. I’m not injured. I just can’t believe that I messed up this bad.” Jamie shook his head ruefully. “I guess I talked myself into thinking that I just needed to get her to give me a chance. I didn’t know that I was encroaching on an existing relationship.”

“She did tell you no fairly firmly the first time.” Steven pointed out.

“And she wasn’t kidding when she said that I didn’t even know her.” Jamie rubbed a hand through his hair. “Will they be ok?”

“Yeah. Sapphire will be back soon. They poof when they get hurt bad, but it doesn’t kill them. I get the impression that it’s not a pleasant thing, but that it’s not bad. The worst part will be Ruby until Sapphire comes back.” A shrill shriek from the house emphasized Steven’s comment. “You’d best get going and I’d just stick to the mail for now. I’m not sure I could talk Ruby out of roasting you right now.”

Jamie nodded. “Yeah thank for that. I got the feeling I almost got cooked.” 

Steven sighed. “Ruby is nice, but she really loves Sapphire and she is very protective of her.”

Steven waved good bye as Jamie departed down the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm a Bio major not a English major, but feedback is more than welcome!


End file.
